


Lanolin's Leaking Lake

by Awsometime



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics)
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsometime/pseuds/Awsometime
Summary: Years have passed since the great Metal Virus. But as we know, Eggman and Starline aren't known for their willingness to call it quits. Even after all this time, they're still at large, and Starline's latest plan has shaken the region. With assistance requests pouring into Restoration H.Q., Jewel the Beetle calls in a long-time member of the team, Lanolin, to help her with the paperwork. However, when Lanolin drinks a little too much morning coffee, things get ugly, throwing her into an emergency of her own.
Kudos: 1





	Lanolin's Leaking Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fanfiction contains fairly explicit descriptions of omorashi/pee desperation. If that's not your thing, and/or you don't want to read about it, go enjoy some other, piss-free fanfics. Otherwise, any constructive feedback is appreciated!
> 
> All characters involved in omorashi are age 18 or higher, as verifiable in the story.

“Yo, Lanolin! Have you got those reports I asked for?” 

The sheep in question, clothed in a black sleeveless shirt and teal cargo pants, turned in her seat at the control panel to face the voice’s origin. “One sec, Miss Jewel. I’m almost finished!” she smiled before turning back toward the desk.

“Thanks, Lanolin,” replied the cheery beetle, clad in her typical pink suit and heels.

The female sheep took another sip of her second cup of morning coffee before returning to her work. On the chrome-plated desk in front of her lay two stacks of papers, one stack far smaller than the other. She grabbed the paper atop the smaller pile and began surveying it.

“Hmmm…” 

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Lanolin grabbed her pen and signed off on the bottom with a black check mark. With a nod, she placed it on the larger, prepared pile and continued onto the next paper.

Ever since Starline’s latest plot had been foiled, assistance requests had been flooding into Restoration H.Q. Lanolin, a now-veteran member, had volunteered to help Jewel with the administrative work until the rush passed. As minutes flowed by, more papers transferred from the short pile to the tall one, eventually ending in one, neat stack.

“Miss Jewel!” Lanolin called back, causing the beetle to look up from her desk. 

“Yes, Lanolin?”

The sheep pushed out her chair and stood up, grabbing the papers and spinning around. “They’re all set! Sorry about the wait.”

“Not a problem at all! I appreciate any help I can get during this hectic week,” smiled Jewel, walking up to meet Lanolin halfway and grabbing the stack from her. 

“Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Jewel looked to the side as she hummed in contemplation. “I should be good for now. How about you take a little break? You’ve earned it.” 

Lanolin’s eyes lit up as she smiled appreciatively. “Thanks Jewel!”

The beetle nodded in acknowledgement and turned to take the papers back to her desk. Lanolin strode back over and sat back down, whipping back around to face the console. She sighed in relaxation, reaching forward for her coffee and then leaning back in her chair to take a sip. 

The sheep allowed the warm liquid to soothe her taste buds as she observed the many screens along the wall in front of her, all relaying video from different on-field cameras. Part of her wished she was out with Ms. Rose and the others, but another part was happy to be taking it slow for once.

As seconds turned to minutes, Lanolin finished off the last of her coffee and set her mug down. “Ahhh…” she sighed in satisfaction. 

“Excuse me, Lanolin?”

The sheep turned to face her cheery boss once again. “Yes, Miss Jewel?” 

“Would you like to take these to the archive room for me?” Jewel asked, motioning to the stack of papers. “And once you get back, I should have more work to get you started on.”

“Sure thing!”

As Lanolin sprung to her feet, she paused, feeling something awkwardly shift within her. A look of concern spread across her face as she looked down at her lower half, momentarily forgetting about her task. She came to recognize the new sensation. Clearly, her two cups of coffee had been working their way through her. It was far from a dire need. But still, she’d need to hit up the little sheep’s room sooner than later. 

“Are you alright, Lanolin?” 

“Hm?” the sheep snapped back to reality, her eyes returning to the beetle across the room. “Oh. Sorry, Miss Jewel. I guess I just spaced out for a second.” 

“It happens to the best of us,” smiled the curator-turned-administrator. 

With a nod, Lanolin strode up and grabbed the stack of papers before turning to a door along the left wall of the rectangular, white room. As she ventured closer and the steel barrier slid open to allow her past, her little “problem” down below crossed her mind once again. She sighed, her hands being too full to cradle her abdomen as she felt her need for a rest stop increase ever-so-slightly. It would be alright, she thought. There’d be plenty of time to go after she dropped off the papers. 

* * *

After an uneventful trip to the archive room on the other side of Restoration H.Q., Lanolin embarked on a casual stroll back to the main room. She wanted to pass by a bathroom on the way, and made sure to plan her route accordingly. 

As she took a right and peered down the hallway that usually had a vacant bathroom, Lanolin frowned at the sight that now replaced it.

“Oh, maintenance?” 

Lanolin nervously looked down at her feet. At this point, more of her morning beverage had worked it way through her, and she was feeling it. The sheep, her hands now empty, gently cradled her abdomen with one of them. As she glanced once again at the ‘Closed for Maintenance’ sign on the door, she realized that she had a choice.

She didn’t know how long she’d have before another break. The safest thing to do would be to postpone the return to her work and find another bathroom. But as she looked down the hall marking the way back to the main room, Lanolin thought of Ms. Jewel and how she’d be kept waiting for longer. Besides, she didn’t even know where another bathroom might be!

“Oh, it’ll be fine…” the sheep woman whined, embarking down the hallway leading back to her workstation. “I’m sure it won’t take that long. I’ll ask Miss Jewel where another bathroom is afterwards.”

As Lanolin strode down the hallway, her hand drifted to her midsection again, cradling it lightly. She softly groaned, looking back from whence she came. 

In a decisive moment, Lanolin’s mind changed. She could probably wait it out, but she’d rather not risk it. With that, she pivoted and turned to walk back in the other direction. She was sure she could find another bathroom somewhere…

“Oh, Lanolin!”

Before the sheep could act further on her new mindset, she heard Ms. Jewel’s cheery voice from behind her. Nearly jumping out of her combat boots, the sheep turned to face the vibrant beetle.

“Oh, sorry! Did I startle you?”

“It’s alright, Miss Jewel,” the sheep smiled nervously, scratching the back of her head. 

With the initial shock having worn off, Lanolin’s eyes widened for a moment as she realized she’d stopped focusing on the building pressure in her abdomen for a moment. She fought with her legs to prevent them rubbing together as Jewel took notice.

“Are you okay, Lanolin?”

“Oh! Yes, sorry.”

“No need to apologize. After all,  _ I _ startled  _ you _ , silly!” Jewel beamed, adjusting her grip on a small stack of papers. “I’m going to take these to the copy room. But I left a new stack of fulfilled requests at your workstation if you’d like to get started on those.”

Lanolin’s mind once again jumped to her little “issue” for a moment. She contemplated using this time to make a rest stop first. But her situation was still far from dire. Besides, she’d hate to have Ms. Jewel come back and find her chair empty. She might think she’s slacking off!

“Certainly, Miss Jewel!” Lanolin smiled back, shoving her need for a restroom to the back of her mind. 

“You don’t have to call me that, you know,” the beetle chuckled. “Just Jewel is fine. No need to be so formal.”

“Oh… sorry, Miss Jew- I mean… Jewel,” the sheep nodded back with a nervous grin.

The two women passed each other seconds later. Lanolin looked toward the door near the end of the hall and allowed an audible gulp to tumble down her throat. Hopefully the stack of papers wasn’t as high as last time…

* * *

The poor sheep’s legs shuffled under the table as a nervous frown remained plastered on their face. Lanolin’s hopes of there being less work this time had been crushed the moment she laid eyes on the stack of papers Jewel had left behind; The same height, if not slightly taller than the last. 

Now, Lanolin sat, thirty minutes having passed and nearly two-thirds of the way finished. To say her needs had grown would’ve been an understatement. 

“Mmmm…” the veteran restorer quietly moaned, trying her best to maintain focus on the task at hand. She’d certainly be asking for a break after finishing. 

As her pen shakily glided along paper after paper, Lanolin eyed the clock on the far wall, then looked back at Jewel. The vibrant beetle sat with a light smile on her face, humming to herself without a care in the world. 

Turning back to her own desk, Lanolin allowed her left leg to cross over her right, easing some of the pressure. It would be alright, she thought. She was almost finished, maybe the bathroom she’d tried to visit earlier would even be open again by then. 

As seconds ticked by into minutes, the worsening of Lanolin’s condition seemed to accelerate. With every paper she signed, she could feel her bladder begging for release a little more. Her legs bounced and switched positions, trying to reinforce the buckling dam. 

Minutes later, and with a relieved sigh, Lanolin dropped her pen and wiped the sweat from her brow. Her legs now trembled. She could feel her bladder’s lake of contents crashing against her insides. She had to go. Bad.

Not wasting any time, Lanolin grabbed the finished stack and winced as she forced her legs apart and stood up, fighting to keep them from shaking as she turned to face Jewel. 

“I’m finished, Miss- I mean, Jewel!”

The busy beetle looked up from her work, her smile immediately turning to a concerned gaze. “Are you alright, Lanolin? You look a bit pale.”

“I’m fine!” the desperate sheep snapped back, nearly cutting Jewel off. “Do you need me to take these papers to the archive again?”

“If that’s alright, yes.”

“Ok, I’ll be back soon then!” Lanolin smiled back, hoping her shaky grin and perspiring face didn’t rouse further suspicion. 

Jewel took a quick look back at the clock before replying. “You’ve been working quite a while. Perhaps we could take a break when you get back? I’d love to talk over some tea.”

Lanolin, who was already striding toward the door, took a glance back at Jewel. “Sounds good. Thank you, Jewel.”

A few more moments and the door to the main room was sliding shut behind her. Realizing she was alone, Lanolin immediately allowed her legs to start rubbing together. “Oh, I wanna go…”

The image Jewel had given her of tea pouring and splashing into a cup that wasn’t helping. With her hands full, she couldn’t hope to use them to assist her aching bladder and legs. Which brought her to another realization.

“What’ll I do with these…?” Lanolin whined, looking down at the stack of papers. She couldn’t just leave them on the floor outside to get all dirty, and there was no place to set them in the bathroom. With this in mind, she was left with only one option. 

“Okay… a-archive room first, then toilet!” 

Lanolin buried her discomfort and briskly journeyed forward, trying to keep her mental map of the building in check while focusing on her filling bladder. “Oh… just a little further.”

A few agonizing minutes later, and the metal door to the archive room slid open and shut behind her, the lights hummed to life as the desperate sheep, now eagerly shifting her weight between her legs, peered around at the row of filing cabinets. Typically, she’d want to take the time to find the correct place for them in the sea of drawers, but right now? There were more pressing matters. 

Quickly, Lanolin spotted a vacant table off to the side and hobbled over to it, plopping the stack of papers down onto it. With a thankful gasp, her body responded in kind, immediately relocating her hands to in-between her legs and pressing hard against her groin. 

“I’ve got to pee so bad!” Lanolin whined, hopping from foot to foot as she winced in pain. Her inner dam cracked and buckled, threatening to burst at any moment. As she danced in place, fearful scenarios stampeded through her mind. What if the bathroom was still locked? What if she couldn’t find another one in time? 

The trek to the previously-closed bathroom alone was sure to bring her to her breaking point. If it was still closed, she didn’t know if she’d be able to stand it. One thing was certain, her bladder wasn’t going to let her wait much longer. 

Almost instinctively, Lanolin’s eyes began darting around the room for anything she could use. The grey shelves and drawers lined up along the matching tile floor offered no hope. 

  
“Come on… think!”

It wasn’t but a few seconds later that Lanolin’s gaze fell on a possible answer to her prayers. Beside the table, near the entrance, lay a simple, chrome trash bin. It was no taller than her knees.

Lanolin scurried over. Clearly peeing in the bin itself was out of the question. But perhaps there was something in it she could use…

“Ah, yes!” the sheep gasped, her desperate eyes lighting up as they fell upon an empty tea bottle at the bottom of the bin, with an opening wide enough to empty her bladder’s ocean of contents safely. 

“Mmm…” Lanolin glanced around the room one last time, ensuring that there were no security cameras present. Coming up empty, she eagerly grabbed the tea bottle and stared at it. It wasn’t ideal, but emptying her now-screaming bladder; It was going to feel so good… 

The desperate sheep gasped as the thought of relieving herself nearly caused her to lose control then and there. Her legs crossed together even more tightly as her free hand returned to her crotch. 

“Oh, hurry up!” She hobbled over the door and pressed a series of buttons on the wall panel beside it. The previously green light flashed to red, signifying the door’s locked position. 

Now, Lanolin was alone. All she needed to do was unscrew the cap, remove the barriers between her bladder and the outside world, and then let the floodgates open. However, one inhibition still remained.

“Should I… really do this?” the sheep woman questioned to herself, staring at the tea bottle as she continued to squirm. Despite her desperate situation, Lanolin had reservations about removing her clothes in such an open room. Plus, where would she put the tea bottle once she was done, carry it to the bathroom and throw it away there? She couldn’t just leave it…

“Nngh!” With one final push from her bladder, sending waves of pain throughout Lanolin’s body, all previous inhibitions disappeared. She winced in discomfort as she realized the true direness of her situation. “Ok, I can’t take it! Going!”

Lanolin set the bottle down on the table and shifted her focus toward her shorts. She’d hate what she had to do next…

“Got to… unzip.”

As she bit her lip in desperation, Lanolin removed her hand from in-between her legs. For a few agonizing moments she fumbled with her shorts zipper, her shaky hands struggling to grasp the metal. But with one final tug, her zipper fell and her pants came undone. 

“Oh… this is going to be so embarrassing!” With a quivering lip, Lanolin yanked her shorts down to her knees, exposing her black, plain panties. Her legs jerked from side to side, rubbing together like stopping would mean immediate release. Indeed, it almost did mean that.

She knew she’d hate this next part. But she knew just as well that she had no choice. With a soft groan, Lanolin snatched the tea bottle from the table before warily urging her quivering legs to uncross. 

The protest was immediate. With the full brunt of holding back the flood returning to her aching bladder, Lanolin whined as her legs begged to cross themselves again. But she knew she couldn’t give in. 

Lanolin eagerly unscrewed the green cap and let it plummet to the floor before shakily lowering the container to the still-covered area between her legs. “I really don’t want to do this…” she complained, looking down at her crotch before darting her gaze around the room once more, as if anticipating to find some spectator to her embarrassing deed. 

With her final frantic search turning up nothing, Lanolin returned her focus to the tea bottle and her lower half, the latter now almost stinging in strain. “Ok, Lanolin. You can do this.”

The sheep made a few final adjustments, praying the opening was big enough to direct the coming flood into without spilling. But with one final demand from her bladder, she knew all she could do was hope it was enough. Her body, and now, she herself, refused to wait a second longer.

Using her free hand, Lanolin grasped the seam of her underwear and forced them down to her knees. The shock of the cool outside air grazing her now-bare lower body delayed her release for but a moment. Then, the surge came.

Out of Lanolin’s full bladder stormed a torrent of clear urine. It tumbled into the repurposed container, with a mighty sound only barely drowned out by one other source.

“Hah…” the sheep sighed in indescribable relief, her cheeks flushing red as she threw her head back and struggled to maintain her posture. Her pee continued to rush out with no signs of letting up as she moved her free hand to the desk for support, her entire body filling with bliss. “Oh, what a relief…”

After a few more deep sighs, and as her bladder’s contents continued to pour, Lanolin’s mind was shocked out of its feelings of ecstasy by an alarming sound, one of a container nearing its capacity. 

Immediately becoming frantic, Lanolin gazed wide-eyed down at her groin, then at the tea bottle. It was over ¾ full, and filling quickly. 

“What? Oh no no no!” Lanolin cried, her stance faltering as her legs jerked in response to the revelation. “Not now, I still have so much more left!”

Against the near-undeniable demands from her bladder, Lanolin began the hard fight of locking up the lake once again. Groaning in strain, she watched as her stream began to, even if gradually, slow to a strong trickle. “Come on… stop!” The bottle was now only seconds away from capacity. “Ngh! Stop, stop,  _ stop _ !”

With her final utterance of the word, the trickle slowed to a light one, and then to a few drops before finally stopping. “What now?!” 

She’d replaced the seal for now, and her bladder was considerably empiter. But after a tease like that, her bladder wouldn’t wait much longer for the rest. She began to look around again for something else, but quickly gave up.

“There’s nothing else here, I have no other choice!” In a hasty decision, Lanolin placed the filled-to-the-brim tea bottle on the counter and quickly knelt down to grab the cap and replace her panties and shorts. Predictably, her legs flew back together at first convenience, though now not as forcefully.

Lanolin looked toward the door of the archive room as she screwed the cap back on the tea bottle and set it back down. “I’ve got to make it to the restroom!” 

With newfound resolve, Lanolin stood up straight and let the bottle tumble onto the table. Against her bladder’s wishes, she began hastily striding toward the door, all the while internally praying the bathroom she’d been to earlier wasn’t still closed. 

A series of keystrokes on the door panel rendered it unlocked and it slid open with a mechanical hiss. Before striding forward into the hall, she took a moment to cross her legs and grab her crotch, moaning softly. 

The desperate sheep speed-walked down the halls, slowing to a stop periodically to frantically hold herself. There may have been cameras in the halls, she observed during one of her momentary breaks, but now was no longer the time for modesty. 

About halfway there, a wave of pain, nearly comparable to that of what she’d felt in the archive room, surged through her body. Lanolin couldn’t suppress a strained groan as her hands flew to her groin, and her legs, together. They rubbed against each other shakily, giving her bladder the assistance it so desperately needed. 

“Got to… keep going,” was the sheep’s hushed response, realizing she still had a few more turns to go. With a look of remorse, she uncrossed her legs, but kept her hands pressing against her opening. She could walk like this. 

As the last few necessary turns came and went, Lanolin felt herself approach, and then surpass what she’d thought was her limit. Upon rounding the final corner, she couldn’t take it anymore. She had to allow her legs to cross as she hobbled toward the twin pair of doors down the hall, signifying the men’s and women’s restrooms. 

“Oh, finally!” With the door to the women’s restroom now coming into view, a feeling of dread unlike any other filled every inch of her body. Her hobbling became more frantic as she approached the door. The same plain white sign that had greeted her previously was still plastered on the door like a roadblock denying the path to heaven.

“Still… closed?!” Lanolin sputtered, her eyes widening and her bladder practically screaming at the realization. The ocean still locked up inside her was making its final push for freedom, and at this point, Lanolin could barely hope to fight back. Her bladder was full, and her options exhausted. She had to go right this instant. 

Right as Lanolin was grabbing at the sides of her shorts, ready to force them down and flood the hallway where she stood, a slight reminder crept into the corner of her mind. There was another door to the left of this one…

“The men’s room? No, I can’t!” Lanolin argued aloud, eyeing the other door, vacant of any warning signs. “Mmph…” the bursting sheep had about five seconds to make a choice before her bladder made it for her. It was either out here, or in the men’s room. “Yes I can! I can’t take it anymore!”

Giving up all efforts of being cautious, Lanolin removed her hands from her crotch and straightened her legs, making a b-line for the blue door. She knew that under these new conditions, her bladder could give up and void its contents at any moment. 

She thrust open the door and sprinted in, taking no reprieve to survey the room and locate her final destination. Across from the row of three urinals and beside the sinks lay a pair of stalls, both vacant. 

“Yes!” she cried, jolting forward and reaching the first stall, just as her inner dam finally lost the last of its integrity. “Oh no, I’m so close! Wait!” 

Without a second to waste, and while feeling the torrent of urine rushing toward her entrance, Lanolin yanked down her underwear and shorts all at once before throwing open the door. Her eyes widened as she spotted the most beautiful sight she could imagine. A clean, vacant toilet, inviting her to sit down on it and…

Lanolin gasped as she realized what was already happening, out of her now-bare lower half trickled the first hints of the flood that was to come. She cried out in hopelessness, forcing herself forward. “I can’t stop it anymore! Just go, Lanolin,  _ go _ !” 

In a few more moments, the sheep had taken the final step forward, whipped around, and let herself plummet onto the awaiting porcelain throne. At long, long last, her bladder, now free of any capacity limits or shame, was free to let go.

“Oh, this is… I…” The sheep heard the powerful splash of her urine into the water below, struggling to find the words to describe her feelings. With an hour’s worth of tension melting away, and her body relaxing as she threw her head back in relief, Lanolin settled on one utterance.

“Ahhhh…” 

The emptying sheep’s excited moans filled every centimeter of the bathroom, drowning out even the intense splashing of her pee into the toilet waters below. After holding it for nearly an hour, being teased at the archive room, and then nearly pissing herself on the way here, Lanolin was finally free. Free to let her bladder send waves of bliss throughout her entire body as it pushed its contents out into the open air. 

“Thank goodness I made it, this feels incredible!” she smiled in ecstasy, allowing her hands to plummet to her sides as all feelings except those of relief and bliss exited her body with her stream of clear urine. 

After nearly a minute, her torrent finally began to slow, gradually letting up until only a trickle and then a few drops remained. With one final, heavy sigh, Lanolin sat there for a moment longer, allowing her mind to come back online after being flooded with nothing but blissful stimulant. 

She then stood up and took care of herself before hiking her panties and shorts back up to their rightful place. With an unburdened, carefree smile, she took a step out into the bathroom.

“Uh…”

Lanolin’s eyes widened, the realization of where she was flooding back to her. Her gaze lurched to the origin of the confused mumble, locking onto a tall, orange fox. A pair of twin, white-tipped tails swished nervously behind him as he confusedly held up a finger.

“M-Mister Prower!” Lanolin stammered, hastily zipping up her shorts and making awkward eye contact. “I-I can explain! I… you-”

Her frantic excuse-making was halted by a stern raise of Tails’ hand. 

“Am… I in trouble?”

A nervous exhale escaped the fox’s mouth as he froze, almost as a computer would during an intense calculation. “Look. If anyone asks, this never happened, and we didn’t see each other in here, deal?”

A wave of relief washed through the petrified sheep’s entire body. “Oh, thank you, Mister Prower! I promise this won’t happen again!”

“Promise what won’t happen again?” Tails teased, faking a contemplative stare as his head tilted to the side. Luckily for him, the sheep woman was intuitive enough to understand what he meant.    
  


“Oh, right! This never happened!”

With a mix of relief, urgency, and extreme embarrassment, Lanolin sped out of the bathroom, her face read and her mind hoping Jewel hadn’t made an unexpected trip to the archive room...


End file.
